The present invention relates generally to a Jacquard machine and more particularly to a double-lift open-shed Jacquard machine.
One form of such a machine comprises a plurality of hooks which are controlled by respective control needles, with each hook having a leg portion with three noses or projections disposed thereon. The machine further comprises two sets of knives or blades which are movable in opposite directions towards or away from each other by suitable lifting means, a stationary set of arresting knives or blades, as well as at least one hook rake.
In such a machine, the hooks when supported on the arresting blades may be caused to oscillate and vibrate at high operating speeds. The result of such movement of the hooks may be that the rising lifting blades miss the corresponding hook noses, resulting in defective operation of the machine and defects in the article being produced.